


Even Trades

by Unicorn_Ninja



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lucille - Freeform, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Ninja/pseuds/Unicorn_Ninja
Summary: Lina is the illegitimate daughter of Alexandria’s famed leader, Rick Grimes. After the deaths of So many friends at the hands of Negan, she decides to take matters into her own hands and makes  Negan offer he can’t refuse...Her.





	1. Negotiator

**Author's Note:**

> anything in *’s is a thought. Leave comments with constructive criticism please! If you like this, leave me some kudos!

Lina let out a shaky breath. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this shit,” she mumbled to herself. She’d followed The Saviors on motorcycle for what seemed like hours. 

Just a few hours ago, she said goodnight to her dad, sister, and brother as if nothing was different. Little did they know it may very well be the last time they ever saw her. She’d hugged Carl a little harder tonight, and he’d noticed, but he didn’t say a word, knowing it would just upset daddy. He’d probably assumed it was because of the supply pick up by The Saviors. They always left everyone on edge. 

Lina inched closer to the compound better known as The Sanctuary. Surveying the area quickly, she noticed three guards at the front gate. 

“Bingo,” she whispered to herself. Lina reached into her sheath and drew out an arrow, placing it neatly in its place on her bow. She pulled back and took a step forward, into the light. 

One of the guards saw her.

“Hey! What the fu—“ but she already released the arrow, sending it hurdling into the guard’s shoulder. He screamed profanities without pause. The other two lunged toward her and began to pull her through the gate. She didn’t fight them. 

“Oh you done fucked up, you little bitch,” the guard she shot seethed, then spat in her face. 

They drug her inside and down the stairs while calling whoever over their walkie talkies. 

They shoved her in a dark cell and slammed the door shut. She fell on her hands and knees, tearing a hole in her blue jeans. 

“Son of a bitch,” she whispered and looked at the hole. She’d managed to break the skin and blood was beginning to seep through her jeans. 

*Great,* she thought, *There went my last pair of good jeans.* 

She pulled herself to her feet and looked around. She had figured she’d be thrown into a cell, but she hadn’t expected this. It was dark and damp, but as her eyes adjusted, she noticed a long table with chairs at either end. She walked over and sat down. 

It was quiet. Lina soaked in her last few moments of silence. Then—

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

She didn’t answer. She was a prisoner. Whoever it was would come in one way or the other. 

The door slowly opened and he walked in, a wolfish grin plastered across his face as he swung the infamous Lucille over his shoulder, “Well, well, well,” he spoke gruffly, “what the fuck do we have here?” He walked over and sat down on the table right in front of Lina. She took a few deep breaths to slow her heart rate before looking at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw his grin turn into a snarl. 

“Did I say you could fucking speak?” He roared, bringing Lucille down in front of her to smack the table. 

She stared at him. He waited. She waited. She didn’t dare move or breathe too deeply. He examined her, then stood. 

“What is it with you pieces of shit? Is it the Grimes family motto to piss me the fuck off?” He turned and stared at her. She didn’t speak. She only stared. “Did dear old daddy send you?”

She was silent. 

Negan grinned again and walked over to his end of the table, planting himself in the chair and placing Lucille on the table, “You may speak now.” 

“Daddy doesn’t know I’m here,” her voice was steady but barely above a whisper. 

Negan’s ears perked up and he leaned forward, “So if daddy,” he really accentuated the word daddy, “didn’t send you, then why the fuck did you try to kill one of my men?” 

“I wasn’t trying to kill him!” She yelled, then caught herself. He was an evil son of a bitch, so she shouldn’t dare challenge him.

He only grinned harder, making her stomach tighten in fear. 

“Well, Grimes, that’s kind of fucking hard to believe considering he’s got a fucking arrow in his shoulder,” he was so sure of himself, so goddamn smug. It enraged her all over again. 

She stood up and planted her hands flat against the table, “If I wanted him dead, he’d be fucking dead.” 

Negan stood as well to meet her gaze. They stood there several moments in silence. 

“Okay, kid, I believe you,” he walked around the table slowly, “then why the fuck did you do it?” 

She was silent, but her head was reeling. This was it. Everything may be about to change. Did she really have the nerve to go through with this?

“I’m here to make peace, and I knew the only way to get an audience with you would be to really piss you off,” she spoke quickly. Negan paused in the middle of the table. 

“Oh, that’s really fucking sweet. You know me so well,” he grinned, “You miss me that bad already, Grimes?”

“Lina,” she spoke with confidence, “my name is Lina. And it’s not Grimes. I carry my mother’s name, because daddy was a piece of shit and didn’t even try to have contact with me until I was 14.” 

“My, my,” he grinned shaking his head, “So how the fuck do you suppose we make peace, Lina?” 

“The way kings always make peace,” she said, swallowing the lump in her throat, “Marriage.” 

His eyebrows raised. “Marriage? You know I’ve got five wives, right? Don’t get me wrong, sweetheart, because you are fucking hot,” she rubbed her hands against her pants, “but why would I give up my sweet fucking deal with old Rick for another wife? What makes you think you’re so fucking special?” He bit his lip and stared at her, waiting. 

“I’m a virgin,” she said barely above a whisper. 

“What the fuck?” Negan held his hand to his ear, “The fuck did you say, doll?” 

“I’m a virgin,” she said more sure of herself. 

Negan bit his lip, “Do you take me for some kind of fucking idiot?” 

“What? No, I—“

“Because I’ve got two fucking eyes in my goddamn head, sweetheart. And girls like you don’t have any fucking trouble getting laid, even if it is the end of the god damned world,” he growled. 

“I was too young when the world went to shit. Since then, getting laid, as you put it, hasn’t been my fucking priority,” she snarled back at him. 

He grinned again, licking his lips. 

*My God, he’s giving me whiplash with these mood swings.* she thought. 

“How old are you, sweetheart?” Negan said gently. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m 23 now. It's hard to keep count,” she said as she tucked a hair behind her ear. 

He chuckled, “Well, you know, I’m nearly 52 years old, doll. I bet I’m older than ole Rick.” 

He was, in fact, several years older than her father, but that couldn’t stop her from saving her family. 

“I don’t care,” she said standing and walking towards him. She’d never had to seduce a man, but dammit she was gonna try. When she reached him, he instinctively placed his hands on her hips. She shuttered slightly at his touch. She’d expected his touch to be harsh, but he seemed so gentle. 

“You are fucking adorable, doll. You just fucking told me you’re a virgin, and now you’re trying to get me fucking hard. You don’t have any idea what you’re doing,” he teased. 

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Then why don’t you teach me?” 

He growled and pulled her lips to his, kissing her deeply. His hand wound through her hair and he turned her, pinning her to the table under his weight. Her hips naturally bucked against him and she ground into his hard length, now pressed tightly against his zipper. Negan groaned. She arched up and kissed his neck, channeling everything she’d ever read in a romance novel about sex into this moment.  
He kissed her again, this time more gently, then stood, pulling her to stand with him. 

“You. Are. Fucking. Trouble.” He growled, breathless. 

“I am if you want me to be, Negan, “ she purred. She couldn’t believe how she was acting. Normally so demure, but all of this felt so natural. 

He released her suddenly, and walked out of the cell, slamming the door. 

She stood there in the silence. 

Had she done something wrong? 

But he soon reappeared with two t shirts in his hands. 

“Alright, doll. I fucking accept your offer,” Negan said as he walked over, “I’ll leave your little community alone, and you come to live with me and be my youngest wife.” 

“Thank you, Neg—“ he held his hand up. 

“I have some fucking conditions, doll,” Negan spoke in a grumbly voice, no doubt still affected by their encounter just moments before, “the first is that you have to think about this shit. I mean really fucking think about it. I’m one mean son of a bitch, but I’ll never hurt you or force you to do anything. But if you cheat, I’ll lose my fucking shit. I want you to go home to your little Alexandria and think about all the awful shit I’ve done to you and your people, then decide if you really want to do this. Next week, when we return for our supply run, you will wear one of these shirts,” Negan handed her one green and one red tee shirt, “If you say no, wear the red one. I’ll leave you alone and we won’t speak of it again. If you decide to come back with me and let me treat you like a fucking queen, wear the green. That way no one knows about our negotiation. I’ll just take you. Gotta keep my image up. ” 

She rolled her eyes then nodded, “Yes, Negan. Anything else?” 

That devilish grin spread across his face as he pulled her into him, crushing her mouth with his. 

He pulled away, but their bodies stayed glued together, “Yeah, there’s something else. If you say yes, and come back with me, you will refer to Rick as Rick. And me, well,” she stared at him, breathlessly, before he finally spoke again, “you’ll call me daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cannot believe the response I've gotten on this already! You guys have no idea how much that means to me. Please continue to comment and give suggestions and kudos! They are super inspiring.

Lina walked slowly to Alexandria's small make-shift storage room.

As soon as she entered, she saw her father and a few other men gathering supplies for Negan's visit today.

"Hey, daddy, " she said, sweetly, leaning over to peck Rick on the cheek. He waved her away.

"Not now, Lina. I do not have time for your shit today," he spoke to her with thick annoyance in his voice. She sighed, and left the building with pain in her chest. 

No, her relationship with her father had never been the best, but with everything going on, she just wanted to hear a kind word from him, although those were few and far between. Rick and Lina's mother were high school sweethearts. When she found out she was pregnant, he made it clear he didn't want anything to do with it. So, for the first fourteen years of Lina's life, it was her and her mom (and her mom's endless string of boyfriends), but when her mother died, the state had saddled Rick with Lina, much to his and Lori's dismay. Immediately though, Lina and Carl had hit it off. Her mother had never had any other children, so having a brother was new to her. He was always asking questions as a kid. He thought she'd hung the moon. They became very close, very quickly, but, since the start of all this mess, he'd grown harder. She began to see more and more of their father in him every day, and even though she did truly love her father, that terrified her more than any barbed wire bat. She missed who Carl used to be. That sweet curious heart was slowly waning. Soon he would be nothing but a shell, just like Rick. 

She saw Carl off near the wall sitting on a small wooden bench and jogged up to him.

"Hey, little man," she smiled at him.

"Lina, I'm definitely a couple inches taller than you now," he quipped with an eyeroll as he sharpened his knife.

"Oh, maybe. But you'll always be my little brother," she said as she sat down next to him, "You know that right?"

Maybe he could feel the change in her tone, but he looked up at her and stared for just a moment. 

"Yeah, sis, I know," his tone was serious, and she was sure he knew something was going on, he just didn't dare ask. 

They sat there a while in silence before Carl finally spoke up.

"Lina, where did you go the other night?" 

Lina sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She had never lied to Carl, and if she started right now, she'd never forgive herself. She opened her mouth to divulge her story when--

BANG BANG BANG 

"Little pig, little pig, let me in!"

He was here. Negan. And soon, he'd know her decision.

Carl and Lina stood together to make their way to the line up. Carl pulled her into a quick side hug as they walked.

"You actually don't look disgusting today, sis. Almost pretty," Carl teased. Lina's heart swelled at the sight of a small smile on his normally tortured face. 

"Wow, thanks so much, brother dearest," she chuckled lowly.

"Really, though. All jokes aside, green really is your color."

Lina just smiled. She certainly hoped it was. 

As they approached the line up, Lina saw Negan. 

She knew what he had done. What he was capable of. But honestly, she knew that her father was no different. Maybe Negan didn't have three off his flesh and blood children running around that compound he called The Sanctuary, but he was just trying to protect his people. And dad, well, he'd killed so many of Negan's people. That would never justify the friends she'd lost. Abraham had taught her hand to hand combat, and Glenn had known her from the beginning. He had been in the middle of many a screaming match between Lina and Rick, and almost always took Lina's side.

Lina and Carl reached the line up and knelt. Everyone bowed their heads, waiting patiently for instructions. 

"Eyes up, fuckers!" Negan yelled, throwing Lucille over his shoulder. His eyes scanned the group quickly until his eyes met hers.  
  
He did a quick assessment and grinned before licking his bottom lip, "Today is fucking Independence Day in Alexandria!" 

The small group of Alexandrians looked to each other with confusion. 

"Seeing as how you motherfuckers can't seem to provide anything worth fucking having and you never meet your fucking quota and you are a bunch of lazy sons of bitches, I have decided to make a deal with you assholes!" Negan's smile was emphatic. Lina looked to her right. Her father was about fifteen feet away, the look on his face revealing that he knew Negan would never just leave them alone without anything in return. Lina looked to her left. Carl knelt there with the same look on his face. The resemblance absolutely terrified her.

"We don't want any trouble, Negan," Rick called out from his place in line, "We will try harder. There doesn't have to be any more death."

Negan clicked his tongue. 

"Oh, Rick the Prick!" he yelled turning with a dramatic arch in his back towards Lina's father, "Always interrupting me. I fucking hate that shit!" Negan pulled Lucille high over his head and brought her down on the ground right next to Rick. Rick didn't flinch. Negan just chuckled. 

"No, Rick, I actually fucking agree with you," Negan grinned that awful grin as he walked down the line, "I think there's enough shit trying to kill people out there. What we need more of is people." He stopped in his tracks right in front of Lina but didn't look at her. "So in exchange for my gracious fucking offer, I'm taking one of yours." Negan grabbed Lina by the hair and pulled her roughly from the line. Rick ran over quickly, dismissing the Saviours lurching toward him.

"No!" Carl called out reaching towards her, but Rick was between them, holding Carl back. 

"Why, Negan?" Rick yelled, "Why do you want to take her? Don't you have enough whores back at The Sanctuary?" 

*Ouch,* Lina thought to herself.

"Just have a fucking look at her, Ricky!" Negan yelled, twirling his finger around a lock of her dark brown hair, "Those beautiful tits, that perfect ass, and fuuuuuck, that mouth," Negan leaned toward Rick and patted him on the chest, speaking a little lower, "I can't wait to see that sweet little mouth of hers wrapped around my fucking cock, know what I'm sayin'?"

Lina stood there, stunned. She was completely humiliated in front of everyone she knew. A single tear fell down her face, but Negan reached up with a leather clad hand and wiped it away. The moment was fleeting, but his eyes told her, "Remember, I got to keep my image up."

Lina looked past Negan to her father, and Carl. Carl was irate, screaming and crying, but her dad... Rick was just blank.

A long moment passed.

"Take her," Rick said, emotionless.

Negan turned away from Lina and stared at Rick.

"The fuck did you just say?" Negan's tone was still mocking, but the change was clear. He was pissed off. Lina thought she might vomit. If Negan thought Rick didn't care, then he'd just leave and the deal would be off. Or worse, he'd beat her to death, and the deal would be off.

"Take her," Rick repeated, "Take her and do whatever you want with her. Just leave me and my family alone."

Lina felt her heart sink. To hear her father be so nonchalant about her being to wed to a psychopath, and he didn't even care. Apparently, he didn't even consider her family.

"Really?" Negan asked sarcastically. Rick simply nodded.

Negan turned toward his men and made a circular motion in the air with Lucille, "Alright, boys. Go pack up every single fucking thing that may have ever belonged to my little princess, here, and bring it back to The Sanctuary. Simon, please escort my fiance to our vehicle." Simon walked up and roughly grabbed Lina's elbow, "Gently." Negan demanded, his eyes like stone. Simon nodded and led Lina to a pick up truck with a back seat and tucked her safely inside. Simon walked around and sat in the driver's seat.

Negan turned toward Rick. Carl had already run off in his anger. "You know, Rick," Negan began, gripping Lucille," I always knew you were a piece of shit. But, this." Negan chuckled low and deliberate. "Thanks for the trade, asshole. Don't worry. I'll take really fucking good care of her. I'll make sure she's fucking fed and clothed. I'll fuck her hard every single day. And one day, I'll knock her up, and you'll have to live with knowing your grandchild is my fucking spawn. And that you didn't even fight for her." Negan spit on Rick's feet and turned away. When he reached the vehicle, he saw Lina in the backseat, gently shaking. He jumped in the back seat and slammed the door. 

"Get us home as soon as fucking possible, Simon," Negan demanded. Simon nodded.

Negan took Lina in his arms and held her tightly. She began to cry immediately and buried her face in his chest. 

"He didn't even fucking care, Negan! He called me a whore and sent me away! He said I wasn't a his family!" she sobbed, her delicate hands clutching his shirt.

Negan smoothed her hair and gently shushed her.

"You don't need him, baby girl. He's a fucking piece of shit." his voice was gentle, contrasting with his harsh words, "Daddy's gonna take care of you now, princess. Don't worry. Daddy's gonna take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

After arriving back at The Sanctuary, Negan gave Simon instructions to give Lina a tour of the grounds.

Lina tried not to panic, but it felt unavoidable. She felt so vulnerable, and despite the fact that he was evil incarnate, right now, Negan was the only person she knew at The Sanctuary. Negan saw the worried look on her face and gently cupped her cheek.

"Don't worry, doll," he soothed, then kissed her forehead, "Daddy will be back soon." 

*Daddy,* she thought to herself as she remembered the other of Negan's conditions. At first she had thought it would be hard to call Negan daddy, but after her own father made it clear that he didn't care what happened to her, she knew it would be a lot easier.

She nodded, then followed Simon into the compound.

He showed her the dining hall first, explaining that she was welcome to eat there, but that the other wives normally took dinner in their common room. 

Lina shuddered at the thought. Seeing all those women together, women who had pimped themselves out for one reason or another, just as she had done, would no doubt make her lose her appetite.

"Thanks for the tip, Simon," Lina smiled slightly, "I think I'll eat down here though."

"Well, alright, then!" We patted her on the back, "I always eat here too. I think it helps keep me in touch with the people, you know? Remind them that we're always watching."

Lina frowned at the thought. Negan was everywhere. 

And now he owned her.

Lina followed Simon to the infirmary where she met Dr. Carson. 

"Hello there, Miss Grimes," Dr. Carson smiled, "Has Simon explained standard procedure to you?"

Lina raised her eyebrows and looked at Simon who rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, no. He didn't, and it's Perez, by the way. I took my mother's maiden name."

Dr. Carson looked up from his notepad, "Any reason for that?"

"My father is a dick," She replied matter-of-factly.

"Ah," Dr. Carson smiled just a little, "Well, Miss Perez, each woman that comes in is given the option of implantable birth control that goes in the arm, or an intrauterine device."

"Oh, uhm, well--"

"Also, because Negan will be taking you as a wife, we will conduct an STD test, just to be sure." 

"Okay, but--"

"We will also do a urine pregnancy test, followed by a vaginal exam."

"No, no, no, I don't think--"

"When was your last menstrual cycle, Miss Perez?"

"Goddammit, Carson, let her speak!" Lina immediately turned to the door to see Negan standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Lina gave him a thankful look. Negan gestured for her to talk to the doctor. Lina's eyes darted to her right to Simon, and Negan took the hint. "Simon, please give us some privacy." Simon left, and Negan ran his hand down his face. He seemed exhausted. That's when she noticed the tear in his shirt. He saw her eyeing it and smiled to indicate that he was fine.

Lina turned back to Dr. Carson, not fully satisfied with Negan's answer, but not wanting to anger him," Dr. Carson, I just don't really think all of that is necessary, because I'm a virgin."

Carson looked surprised, "Really? Nothing? What about anal or oral?"

Lina blushed a deep shade of red.

"Carson, she said she's a fucking virgin. That's fucking it. Now put the goddamn thing in her arm." Negan seemed so irritated. She hoped he wasn't changing his mind about this whole deal.

"Okay then," Carson stated as he walked over and gathered supplies. Negan walked over and took Lina's hand, much to her surprise. "This may hurt a little, Miss Perez."

"Don't worry, princess. Daddy's right here," She looked deep into Negan's eyes as he spoke. She had seen those same eyes full of psychotic rage, but more recently, they seemed so gentle.

Before she knew it, the procedure was over. Carson gave her strict instructions to use "barrier methods" for the next week or so. She smiled at him and thanked him.

Negan took her by the arm and led her out of the infirmary and up the stairs.They soon reached a long hallway. Negan gestured to a closed door to his right, "This is the lounge where my wives spend most of their days. You can go in and meet them if you want."

Lina thought for a moment. The other wives may be a comfort to her. 

Or they may tell her horror stories that will do nothing but terrify her until Negan finally did decide to cash in on the deal.

"No, thank you," she whispered, "Maybe later. I'm kind of not in the mood for people."

Negan nodded and reached up to hold her chin. He examined her face for just a moment. It was an intimate moment, and Lina felt an unfamiliar tingle run down her spine and settle between her thighs. He released her, then took her hand. "This is my room. You may come and knock if you need me, but do not go in there unless I fucking invite you in."

*Annnnd, asshole Negan is back,* she thought.

Lina just nodded, "Yes, sir."

Negan quickly pulled her to her chest, winding his hand through her head and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue slipped between her lips and she moaned into his mouth, earning a grin from him. He placed his hands on her hips, then turned and pressed her back against the wall. His hands travelled from her hips, to her waist, and finally to the swell of her breasts. He gently squeezed them through her shirt as he pulled away, "I fucking love it when you say that shit, babydoll," he growled.

Lina was completely breathless. She squeezed her thighs together to soothe the unfamiliar tingle. He abruptly began walking away, and gestured for Lina to follow him. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked a door at the end of the hall. Negan opened the door and bowed very dramatically.

Lina giggled at him and walked through the doorway. Once inside she saw a queen sized bed with a fluffy white comforter and yellow pillows. To the left was a vanity covered in makeup that no one had ever bothered to teach her to use. Next to that were three boxes full of everything she'd owned in Alexandria. Mostly books and photos of her mom, Carl, and Judith. Lina immediately noticed that no photos of Rick had been brought along, and was pleased that she didn't even care. On the right side of the room was a chest of drawers and a large armoire. She opened the doors to find a row of black dresses, all a little different, but all black. She gave a little frown.

"Something the matter, doll?" Negan said, startling her. 

"No, sir," she whispered.

"Oh come on now, doll. Don't fucking lie to me," he grinned against her neck as he spoke. She pulled away and turned to him.

"Nothing, really. I just don't think this attire is really me. I love dresses, sure, but these are so short and skimpy. I'm going to feel like a hussy walking around in this little things."

Negan grinned and licked his bottom lip.

"Oh," she whispered. *That's the point, idiot,* she thought to herself.

She wandered over to the chest of drawers and opened the top drawer. It was full of lingerie, silk pajamas, and the tiniest undergarments she'd ever seen. She held up a black leather corset and her eyes widened. She swallowed hard. 

Negan chuckled, "Don't worry, babydoll. We'll work up to that." She turned to him and gave him an innocent smile. 

His eyes darkened and he walked toward her slowly. He ran his hands up her arms until his hands reached her neck. He was rougher now, squeezing her throat gently before pulling her lips to his quickly. He groaned, "Oh, I'm going to love fucking teaching you, baby girl. I'm gonna show you things you've never even dreamed of. You are gonna fucking love it." Lina whimpered and took control. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back down to meet hers and pulled him toward the bed. She leaned back and pulled Negan down on top of her. His lips found the crook of her neck and she moaned loud enough for the women in the lounge to hear. Negan growled and bit her collarbone lightly. Her back arched and she ground her sex up against his hard length.

"Fuck, baby girl," he panted, peppering kisses across her chest.

"I want you, Negan," she moaned, surprising Negan and herself. She knew that sex would be part of the deal, but she was shocked at how much she needed him in that moment. Her entire body was on fire. 

He stopped kissing her and stared into her eyes.

"Goddammit," he muttered, pushing himself off the bed and standing up.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Lina's eyes swelled with tears as she sat up on the side of the bed. 

*Wow. Rejected by two men in one day. Must be a fucking record.*

Negan looked back at her and was immediately sitting beside her again, wrapping his arm around her. 

"Oh no, baby girl. You did everything fucking right. You might end up being a little fucking minx," he grinned, looking down at her, the tears in her eyes subsiding with the praise, "It's just that it's your first fucking time, and I don't want you to do it because you've had a shitty day and fucking need to feel wanted. I want you to fucking want to fuck me because you fucking want to fuck me."

Lina nodded, "But, daddy, I do fucking want to fuck you."

He wiped a hair out of her face and chuckled, "Well, good, baby girl. And I can't wait to fucking blow your goddamn mind. But let me make it special for you, okay?"

She nodded again and looked away. 

"Why don't you join me for dinner tonight? Take a shower and get cleaned up. Put on some clean clothes and meet me in my room. Maybe two hours from now?"

Lina gave Negan a small smile. "Thank you, Negan." 

Negan got up to leave and when he stood, Lina noticed that sitting on the chest of drawers in a glass vase was a bouquet of wildflowers. She walked over and breathed in their sweet scent. 

"You like those, baby girl?" Negan grinned from the doorway.

Lina nodded, "Where did they come from?"

Negan grinned even wider, "I went and got them for you. There's a little creek not far from the compound. I figured it was only fucking fitting."

Lina's smile spread across her face, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I told you, doll. Daddy's gonna take care of you, " Negan said with a wink, then he turned down the hall and went to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the fluffiest thing ever written. LOL. Just enjoy the fluff. Fluff is good for you.

Lina stood under the hot water humming quietly to herself. The water at Alexandria was warm, but here at The Sanctuary in the wives' communal shower, the water was hot. She knew her skin would be red after. She knew she should probably get going and get dressed for her date. She knew lots of things, but she couldn't pull herself away from the hypnotic massage of the water.

"Well, look what we have here!" a shrill voice called all-too-loudly from behind Lina. She turned around but covered her body with her hands. There stood a beautiful, impossibly thin and fit woman with her hands haughtily at her hips. And, of course, she was completely nude. "You must be the fresh meat! I heard some of The Saviors talking about you," the blonde said as she eyed Lina up and down, "Is it true? A virgin?" 

Lina nodded once. 

The blonde laughed and came closer, "You know, Negan prefers a woman with experience. You'll never be able to please him the way the rest of us do. I have him eating out of the palm of my hand, among other things."

Lina moved away and grabbed her towel, "Very nice meeting you," she said sarcastically. 

Once out of the bathroom, she ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sliding down the door. 

"Rough first day?"

Lina's eyes burst open. There, sitting on her bed, was a beautiful brunette with shoulder length hair in a tight black dress, much like the many dresses in Lina's armoire. 

"Oh, god. Not another one," Lina said, covering her eyes, "This really can't be happening."

"Everything okay?" the woman asked. 

"Why would you care?" Lina retorted.

"Hmmm. Good question. Mostly because I think we all need to stick together," the woman walked over to Lina and held out her hand, "I'm Sherry."

Lina blushed and took her hand to stand up, "I--I'm so sorry. I just met another wife in the bathroom, and--"

"Amber," Sherry said, rolling her eyes, "She thinks her shit don't stink."

Lina chuckled lightly. 

"Anywho, I just wanted to come by and say welcome. I know how hard it can be to leave everything to come here. Even if it is for a good reason," Sherry said as she reached out and rubbed Lina's arm.

"Actually," Lina said, a little embarrassed, "I'm actually okay. I miss my brother and sister. But there was so much about that place that I think I'm better off leaving behind." 

*Wow,* Lina thought, *I almost believe myself.*

"Well, good, then!" Sherry said turning toward the door, "Let me know if you need anything, okay, honey?"

Lina eyed the vanity covered in makeup.

"Sherry, wait!" she called.

"Yeah?"

Lina shifted her weight on the balls of her feet.

"Would you mind doing my makeup?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina stared into the mirror. Sherry had spent almost an hour helping Lina get ready. She applied soft makeup to Lina's face, noting that someone as naturally beautiful as Lina didn't need much. She'd styled her hair in dark, soft waves that flowed effortlessly down her back. Then, she'd helped Lina pick out a dress. After Lina had voiced her distaste for nearly all the skintight black dresses, Sherry had left, then returned with a soft purple lace dress that fell right below the knee. 

"This is incredible, Sherry," Lina had beamed, "Thank you."

"Welcome to the family, Lina," she smiled, then bound out of the room, quite pleased with her accomplishment.

Lina looked into the armoire once more to pick a pair of shoes. She was a little excited to find two pairs of high heel sandals, one black and one nude. It had been so long since she'd had the opportunity to wear heels. She loved the way they made her feel. Her mother had always worn them, so it felt nostalgic. 

Lina donned the nude heels and left her room. She wobbled down the hall, still trying to recover the muscle memory from years before. She stabilized herself before gently knocking on Negan's door.

The door opened, and there he stood.

Negan had showered as well, indicated by his hair's tousled, still wet appearance. He was hearing a black t shirt and dark jeans that accentuated his lean body. Lina looked him over from his feet to his head. That's when she noticed his smile.

Negan was smiling ear to ear, "You look fucking incredible, doll," he said, ushering her inside, "Please come the fuck in."

Once inside, Lina noticed that they were in a sitting room that also functioned as an office. Two soft chairs sat in the corner with a small table sat up between them. The table was dressed in a red table cloth with two tapered candles lit on top.

"Wow," she breathed, "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Oh, but I fucking did! I've said it before. You. Are. Trouble." Negan smiled, reminding her of their first meeting, "And I want to make sure you know how fucking special you are, doll," Negan said turning to Lina, cupping her cheek, "You are one of a fucking kind."

Lina looked down as she felt the tingle run down her spine again, "Thank you," was all she could muster.

"Sit down, princess. I'm fucking starving," Negan said, his smile still prominent on his lips. They sat and Negan poured her a glass of red wine, and a glass of whiskey for himself.

"You ever had a fucking drink before?" Negan teased, as they ate.

Lina looked down at her food.

"Oh, damn. You haven't!" Negan said, covering his mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

Lina began to chuckle, "So what? Now you just know that I really am as naive and inexperienced as everyone thinks I am." Her voice changed toward the end. She had been kidding, but she was reminded of Amber's harsh words.

"I prefer the term, 'mint-condition'," Negan smiled.

Lina laughed, her memory of Amber shattered "Like an action figure? My dad, I mean, Rick, he collected those. He wouldn't let me or Carl touch them."

"Hell yeah!" Negan enthused, "And I'm the fucker that get's to take daddy's special toy out of the box." He winked.

Lina knew it shouldn't, but Negan's crass manner excited her. She loved that he was unpredictable. 

Lina took a sip of her wine. At first she hated it, but after a few more sips, she was enjoying the dry flavors and was beginning to feel much more relaxed.

"So tell me, baby girl," Negan said, his voice cool and smooth like the whiskey he drank, "Where would you be right fucking now if the world hadn't gone to shit?"

Lina thought for a second. 

"I'm not sure," she answered, "Maybe college. I always loved science. Maybe I could have been a doctor like Carson," she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and Negan bit his bottom lip, "I don't really know though. I was barely in high school when everything fell."

"Fuuuuck," Negan chuckled, "Way to make a guy feel old as hell. I was fucking teaching high school when the world went to shit." Lina bit her lip. It shouldn't have, but that comment alone made her thighs tingle. "That stays between us though, okay, baby girl?" He finished. She nodded fervently. She didn't need anyone else thinking about Mr. Negan bending them over hi--

*Holy shit where did that come from, Lina?!* she scolded herself.

"Where were you the first time you heard about the virus?" Negan asked, like it was a completely normal question.

"You're going to laugh," Lina said, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh, now you have to fucking tell me!" Negan chucked, leaning forward on his elbows.

Lina separated her fingers just enough that Negan could see her eyes, "I was at the Sadie Hawkin's Dance."

Negan howled with laughter, "Oh doll! That is fucking fantastic! Was it, like, super fun?" he said, poorly imitating a teenage girl.

Lina laughed too. "No! It was a disaster! I asked Brandon Shelley to dance and he said no, and I was so upset! Then when I called Lori, that's Carl's mom, to pick me up, she complained the whole time about how I'd wasted her time. Then when I got home, da--Rick, he yelled at me and grounded me because he said I didn't appreciate the money they had put into buying me a dress for the dance." She was still laughing, but Negan's expression changed.

He stood suddenly. "Dance with me," he demanded.

"Wh--what?" Lina said though a smile.

"Dance with me," he repeated, holding out his hand. Lina cautiously took it, and he pulled her flush to his chest, and began slowly swaying to the silence. 

"Where were you?" Lina said into his chest, her eyes closed, soaking in the moment.

Negan kissed her head, "I was at the cemetery. Visiting a friend."

"I'm so sorry about your friend," she offered sweetly.

"Me too, doll," he said dipping her, then kissing her neck. He pulled her back up and looked into Lina's eyes. "You remind me a lot of her."

Lina smiled and stood on her toes to lightly brush his lips with a kiss. They pulled away, lips trembling. His pupils were blown, but he just pulled her close to his body again and began to sway. Lina was shocked when she heard his deep grumbly voice begin to sing, albeit very out of tune.

"I’ll keep you safe  
Try hard to concentrate  
Hold out your hand  
Can you feel the weight of it  
The whole world at your fingertips  
Don’t be, don’t be afraid  
Our mistakes they were bound to be made  
But I promise you I’ll keep you safe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments with ideas or kudos if you like my story. I've got an idea where I am taking this, but your input is always welcome and so inspiring!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's some more fluff. For those of you who came for the smooching, I promise there's gonna be all kinds of smoothing in the next couple of chapters. I just want this to have a plot, somewhat. Also, I am not a native Spanish speaker, but speak enough to embarrass myself. If you speak Spanish as your first language and you read this and it's awful, just have a quiet laugh and pretend it's not awful. I promise there's a reason for all the things.

The next morning, Lina woke up in her new bed, in her new bedroom, in her new life. She rolled over and thought of how different things had been from what she'd expected. Negan was still obnoxious and loud, but he was so gentle with her. She hadn't felt so cared for since her mother died. 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Lina sprung from her bed and ran to the door. She had just seen him last night, but she couldn't wait to see Negan again. After dinner and dancing, he had insisted he walk her to her door, even though it was only down the hall. He'd kissed her so intensely that she spent her whole night dreaming of the next one.

Lina opened the door to see Simon standing there, not Negan.

"Oh," she said, her smile dropping.

"Well good morning to you too," Simon said, mocking offense.

"I'm sorry, Simon. I was just expecting," she paused, "someone else."

"Yeah well, 'someone else'," he said using air quotes, "told me to come take you to breakfast, then down to see Carson."

Lina raised her eyebrows, "Carson? Why?" 

"Do I look like an idiot to you? I don't ask Negan why. I say yes sir. And you'd be smart to do the same, young lady."

Lina narrowed her eyes, "Noted. Well, let's go," she said moving out of the door.

Simon held out his hand to stop her, "Think you forgot something."

For the first time, she realized she was wearing only her tank top and panties. She smiled awkwardly then closed the door. She rummaged through the drawers until she found a pair of shorts and put them on. She slipped on her boots and quickly smoothed her hair.  
Then, she followed Simon down to breakfast.

Simon and Lina sat in silence as she scarfed down the food. It really didn't taste any better than the food at Alexandria, but she'd picked up the habit during the years when she didn't know where her next meal was coming from. As she waited on Simon to finish his breakfast, she began to overhear the conversations around her.

"I heard she's only sixteen. Negan is one sick fuck," one man said.  
"Well. I heard that he killed her entire family," the woman replied.

Lina turned and stared at them. They saw her and immediately cut their conversation off. 

Lina turned to Simon, "How long until I'm not the topic of conversation?"

Simon wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Hard to say. Maybe never."

Lina rolled her eyes as Simon finished his plate and began walking toward the infirmary, "Great."

"Get used to it, babe."

"It's not fair. There are five other wives. I don't hear anyone talking shit about them!" Lina said, exasperated, crossing her arms as they arrived at the infirmary.

"Well, you aren't a wife yet," Simon said nonchalant. Lina cocked an eyebrow. Simon continued, "You won't be a wife until he presents you to the entire Sanctuary. I was surprised he didn't mention doing it today. Now that you're clean and all." Lina rolled her eyes again.

"Thanks for the escort, Simon. I'll take it from here." Lina said, pushing the door to the infirmary open. 

Carson looked up from his book. "Hello, Miss Perez."

"Hello, Dr. Carson. What tests do you need from me today? Perhaps a colonoscopy?"

*Wow, Lina way to be a bitch.*

Carson only smiled, "No tests today. Today is the start of your training!"

"Training?" Lina asked.

"Well, I won't live forever, so I need to pass on what I know to young people. Negan mentioned that you were interested in medicine, so I told him I'd gladly take you under my wing."

Lina smiled from ear to ear. Maybe she hadn't seen Negan yet today, but he had still made his presence known. She was so giddy she squealed and threw her arms around Carson's neck.

He laughed and patted her back. "Okay then, dear, let's get started!"

Her education with Carson consisted mostly of reading from old textbooks and then asking questions that would force him into a thirty minute lecture, but Lina held on to every word. It had been a slow day, so Carson poured into her. She loved hearing every detail, especially of the heart.   
She'd spent the afternoon reading and learning about the human body, and although it was disgusting, she was thrilled to be learning. 

"You did well today, Miss Perez," Dr. Carson said as he finished cleaning the room.

"Thank you, Dr. Carson," she smiled, "And thanks for teaching me."

Carson smiled back, "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow as we continue our lecture on the electrical mechanism of the heart." Then, he left, leaving Lina to herself. She ran her hand over the examination table. 

*Can this really be happening? Can life in this world really be this...normal?*

"How's daddy's little doctor's first day?" Negan asked from the doorway.

He walked toward her and rested his hands on her hips, then he grasped them and lifted Lina so she was sitting on the exam table.

"It was great," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I learned so much. Thank you."

Negan grinned, "Good. I wont have to kill Carson then." 

Lina knit her eyebrows together. She'd almost forgotten that he was still a ruthless, evil man. A ruthless, evil man who'd killed her friends.

"I'm just fucking kidding, doll!" Negan chuckled. Lina didn't laugh. Negan tilted her chin and looked down at her, "So, babygirl, daddy has some free time this afternoon, and I'd like to spend it with you."

Lina gave him a slight smile, "I would like that too."

"Good. I say let's unpack those fucking boxes in your room. Get you settled in." 

Lina looked into his eyes. How could he be so evil one second, then so beautiful the next, "That would be great, daddy."

Negan groaned, "Oh, baby girl, you know daddy loves to help his girl!" his face inched closer to hers, "But first--" He kissed her hard as his hands slid up her back. Lina's fingers twisted through Negan's hair as he parted her lips.Soon his hands were on her shoulders, her neck, her chest. He gently pinched her now erect nipple through her tank top, and she moaned into his mouth. He pressed himself closer to her to further deepen the kiss, and she felt the length of him pressed against her thighs. Her body reacted naturally and she arched into him, grinding against him. His fingers fell to the hem of her tank top, and he was just about to pull it over her head when--

"Miss Perez, I seem to have forgotten my, Oh!" Carson said as he realized he'd interrupted. He fell to his knees. Negan glared at him as he turned away from Lina. He walked slowly toward Carson. He looked like a wild animal stalking a much smaller prey. His eyes were wild with anger, and his face was plastered with a frown.

Lina touched his leather clad arm and he froze. Neither of them moved for just a second. Eventually, Negan reached up and touched her hand.

"Get the fuck up, Carson," he grumbled, his face still void of its usual grin, but the scowl had faded a little, "My girl says you make a fine teacher. That's good fucking news for you!"

Carson trembled. "You can go now, doc."

Negan turned toward Lina, who was clutching her chest. She felt like she had defused a bomb. 

*Why did Carson have to walk in? Why did I have to see him go full Negan? What would he have done if I hadn't stopped him? Did I really stop him? Why didn't he get pissed at me?*

Negan's grin was back, "Let's go get you settled in, huh, sweetheart?", then he led her to her room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost an hour had passed as Negan and Lina unpacked her things. Well, Lina unpacked. Negan just touched every single one of her belongings and asked her questions.

"What's this?" Negan asked holding up a small piece of black onyx.

Lina smiled slightly, turning away from the books she was putting away, and went to sit beside Negan on the bed. 

"It's called an azabache. It was my mother's," she smiled, taking the stone and holding it in her hand, "She believed it would keep evil away."

Negan smiled, "Really? How so?"

Lina shrugged, "All I know is that she held this thing during every chemo treatment. When she died, I thought it obviously didn't work. But now that the world fell, I think it does work. The point was to protect her from evil, and I guess it did that." Lina flipped the stone in her hand and then placed it on her nightstand. Negan was staring at her intensely. 

"I'm so sorry, doll," he whispered, "I know what that's like."

Lina smiled, but didn't press him further.

He leaned down and pulled a picture out of the box.

"That's me and my mom on my fourth birthday," Lina smiled.

"Damn, doll. You're her spitting image. Thank god you took after her and not the alternative," Negan teased, "And look at how fucking adorable you are!"

Lina laughed, "Yeah. I don't know what happened."

Negan placed the photo next to the azabache, then reached down into the box. This time he pulled out a cassette tape. 

"Holy fucking shit, doll! Talk about a dinosaur," Negan chuckled, "What's on it?"

"Just songs my mom and I used to dance to before she got sick. She said every good Cuban girl should know how to Salsa."

"No shit! I didn't even fucking realize you're Cuban," Negan said, eyes wide, and grin stretched prominently across his face.

"Well technically only half. But mom was really serious about me embracing my culture," Lina explained.

"So do you speak Spanish?" Negan asked, fully invested in the conversation.

"Uhm, yes, but Rick hates it when I do, so it's been a really long time. I'm really rusty," Lina offered, but Negan frowned.

"Well, you're gonna start speaking Spanish again," Negan demanded, eyes serious, "Starting right fucking now. Say Something."

"Like what?" Lina asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Any fucking thing, doll. Tell me a secret!" Negan enthused.

Lina thought for a moment, biting her lip. Then, she turned to face Negan, "Cuando vine por primera vez, pensé que eras este hombre malvado... Pero ahora que hemos pasado un tiempo juntos, me doy cuenta de que tienes una parte de ti que es tan hermosa. Cuanto más aprendo sobre ti, menos miedo tengo. Quiero saber todo sobre ti, papí."

"Shit, doll, That was beautiful," Negan grinned, "What's that mean?"

Lina smiled, "That's how to order pizza in Cuba."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc, inspire me to keep writing! The basically say, "This is not total garbage and I hope you keep writing it." So do that for me and for any author whose work you enjoy!

  
One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours.  
  
That's how long it had been since Lina had been taken from Alexandria. Since she'd left, or rather was "taken", she had acclimated well. She and Sherry would talk most mornings before Simon or Dwight came to escort her to the infirmary for lessons with Carson. Sherry hated Negan, but never spoke poorly about him to Lina. Lina could just tell from the stories she told. She had made new friends, Allen and Mick, who worked for points. Most afternoons, if Negan wasn't back, she would help them with whatever their assigned task for the day was, no matter how gross or demeaning. Then, her evenings were spent with Negan. Every night since she got here, they'd eat together, then she'd practice her Spanish on him, sometimes they'd dance to no music. Some nights she'd read to him, and once, he'd read to her. As the days inched on, Lina found herself knowing more and more about the dictator. And the more she knew about him, the more she became intoxicated. There was just once issue.  
  
She still wasn't a wife.  
  
Every afternoon when Negan returned from his business, she expected him to pull her to the top of the stairs and present her as his wife. She'd even started wearing the skanky black dresses so she'd be ready. Well, not all the time. She wore what the hell she wanted to, then she'd change when she'd hear of his arrival over a walkie talkie she'd stolen from Dwight. Poor, dumb Dwight.  
  
Today was no different. She'd learned how to repair an aortic aneurysm today from Dr. Carson, then she'd gone to help Allen and Mick clean the showers. When her walkie had buzzed saying he was an hour out, she'd run to her room, showered, and put on the black garb that she hated so much. Then, she waited patiently in her bedroom reading a copy of Jane Eyre. She did all of this in hope that today would be the day, but in her heart, doubt was creeping in.  
  
Sure, the more she knew about Negan and his past, the more she cared for him, but what if with every secret, and every breathless kiss, he was just growing bored of her? After all, her own father didn't care enough about her to keep her from being taken by a psychopath.  
  
  
  
*And now you are stressing about whether or not that psychopath wants you,* Lina chastised herself, her face in her hands, *What if this was all for show? What if it's a cruel, sick joke, and he's secretly killing everyone I love during the day while making me fall for him at night? Wait, not fall for him. You're not actually falling for him, right?*  
  
"Oh, shit," she whispered catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She stared at herself, the tell-tale signs of love plastered across her face. She had the same glimmer in her eye, the same rosy expression, the same soft smile that her mother had when she spoke of Rick, even all those years after he'd broken her heart.  
  
There was a light rapping on the door.  
  
"Come in," she said, her face still glued to the mirror.  
  
"Hey, girl," Sherry said, with a forced cheerfulness that caught Lina off guard. Lina hoped that Sherry couldn't see it too. Lina cleared her throat.  
  
"What's wrong, Sherry?"  
  
"Nothing, honey. Negan would like to see you," she swallowed hard, "in his bedroom."  
  
Lina could feel her face go white. Sherry had made it clear that no one had ever seen the inside of Negan's bedroom. When they'd spent their time together in there, it was always on the couch or at the table in his study, the door to the bedroom always closed. According to Sherry and the other wives, when Negan wanted to have... relations... it was always in their rooms, and sometimes in his study. But never in his bed. It was an unknown that was both exhilarating and terrifying.  
  
"Okay..." was all she could muster as she rose and left the sanctity of her bedroom. Dwight was standing guard at the door to Negan's study, his eyes downcast as Lina approached him.  
  
Lina gulped, "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Dwight said, barely looking up, as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, "He'd like to see you in his bedroom."  
  
Lina nodded then stepped through the doorway. Everything seemed so calm. All the papers on the desk sat neatly in a stack, Negan's boots were strewn across the floor, like he'd taken them off on the way to his bedroom. It seemed so domestic, almost... normal.  
  
Lina bit her lip, then mustered the courage to walk through the cracked bedroom door.  
  
The room was big, but not obnoxiously so. The bed however, was obnoxiously big. Lina touched one of the four mahogany posts and admired the carved details.  
  
"You like?" Negan's voice startled her. When she turned to look at him, she had to consciously keep her jaw from dropping. He was leaning against the door frame, a towel wrapped low around his hips. She knew he had tattoos, but she'd never been able to look at them so clearly. "How are you, baby girl?" Negan asked, walking forward, then taking her in his arms/  
  
"I'm good, sir," she whispered. His skin was still cool from the shower, and she let the feeling wash over her. Negan grinned, then tilted her chin so her gaze met his.  
  
"What did ole Carson teach you today?" He asked, letting her go and turning to his chest of drawers to get a pair of grey boxers and black jeans.He walked back into the bathroom and just out of view to change.  
  
"Uh, just some heart stuff," she called, inching over to the bathroom to get a peak.  
  
"That's fucking cool, doll! What else did you do today?" Negan asked, from the bathroom. Lina was close enough now to see the top half of him in the mirror.  
  
"Just that. Then I went to help Allen and Mick clean the showers," Lina watched as Negan's expression went dark.  
  
He was silent a moment, but it was full of meaning.  
  
She watched his face in the mirror, twisted in anger.  
  
She didn't dare speak. She had gotten to know a lot about Negan over the last week. One of the things he had confided in her was that he had always had a temper, and it had always gotten him in trouble. He'd casually mentioned that he was born to live in this world. She had adamantly disagreed, but said nothing.   
  
Finally he took a deep breath and finished dressing, his upper body all that was visible in the mirror.  
  
*Dammit,* she thought, wishing so much to see more of him.  
  
He walked out and went to his closet. Much to her surprise, instead of his signature white tee, he grabbed a white button up shirt. Lina watched as he put it on, then walked over to him, moving his hands to his sides, and buttoning his shirt for him.  
  
Negan groaned, "I gotta tell ya, baby girl, that would be so much fucking hotter in reverse."  
  
Lina smiled at him and planted a small, chaste kiss on his jaw. His hand found the back of her neck and held her so she was looking into his eyes.   
  
"I got you a present, sweetheart," he grinned.  
  
"Really?" Lina said, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Negan nodded then walked over to the bed, where a large white box with a red ribbon sat. He pulled Lina by her hand and guided her to sit beside him. He handed her the box.  
  
She smiled as she held the box, staring at its wrapping.   
  
"You gonna fuckin' open it?" Negan chuckled.  
  
She smiled, not looking away from the box, "Yes sir. Just savoring it. I haven't unwrapped a gift since my mom died." Negan frowned and pulled her close. He kissed her temple.  
  
She took a deep breath, then pulled the ribbon slowly. She lifted the lid of the box and gently unfolded the paper.  
  
Letting the box fall to the ground, she pulled out a soft, tulle, tea-length dress with capped sleeves. It was beautiful.   
  
"I'd like to present you today, as my wife," Negan said in a low voice, "If you are still interested."  
  
Realization washed over her as she heard his voice.   
  
The dress was white.  
  
"In this?" she turned to him, smiling.  
  
"Hell, yeah, in this! Do you know how hard it is to find a goddamn wedding dress in the fucking apocalypse?" Negan chuckled, "Took me a fucking week, and daddy's got resources."  
  
Lina's eyes filled with tears. She had been thinking he was putting her off because he didn't really want her. And really, he was looking for a wedding dress.   
  
"It's white," she whispered.  
  
"Of course it is, baby doll," Negan said, softly, cupping her face. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, "No go on back to your room and get ready. I'd like to do this after dinner so no one will fucking complain. That gives you about two hours." Lina smiled and nodded, folding the dress up and putting it back in the box. She tucked it under her arm and began to leave, but Negan caught her hand. He didn't say anything, he just kissed her ring finger, then let go. Lina smiled then walked confidently to her room, the smell of Negan still on her clothes, and the thrill of him all over her face.  
  
She passed Dwight who tossed her a weary, questioning look. She smiled at him to let him know that she was okay.  
  
When she arrived back in her bedroom, she found another white box with a red ribbon. She smiled, as she read the tag, "For After."  
  
She bit her lip, then opened it quickly. Inside was a white lace bustier complete with thong and garter.   
  
She stared at it for several minutes with mixed emotions.   
  
On the one hand, she knew she wanted Negan.  
  
On the other, no matter how hard she fought it, he was an evil man.   
  
*But on the other, other hand, have you fucking seen him?*  
  
Lina quickly dressed herself and applied the little makeup she knew how. She could have asked Sherry for help, but it seemed tasteless, given the situation.   
  
Lina stared into the mirror, taking herself in. She really looked like a bride. Her heart ached for a moment. Partly, because her mother wasn't there. And partly, because she knew this was only pretend. Negan had taken her as his wife as part of deal. A means to an end. Even if he was sweet on her currently.  
  
But she wouldn't think of that. Not now.  
  
It was her wedding day, after all.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs to meet Negan. He was speaking about how love should be multiplied, not divided. She couldn't really hear him over her own heartbeat in her ears. The Negan at the top of the stairs wasn't her Negan. He was the loud, psychotic dictator. The one who had killed her friends. He wasn't the sweet, gentle man who'd gone all over the state to find a white dress for his virgin bride. It was that realization that had Lina panicked. Yes, she cared so deeply for this man. But there was a part of him she truly hated. But, it was too late. She already belonged to him entirely.

Lina reached the top of the stairs and Negan turned to take her in for the first time in her wedding dress. He smiled, not the psychotic Negan grin, but a real smile. He pulled her to him and kissed her. From the outside, it appeared to be controlling and rough, but from where Lina stood, it was the most comforting thing in the world. It was exactly what she needed to calm her racing her heart. And he knew it. He winked, then turned toward the crowd.

"And there she fucking is!" He yelled, his voice carrying across the entire place, Then quieter, "Ain't she something in that white dress?" 

Lina smiled, bashfully, a demure blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"So, you assholes better respect her like she is your goddamned queen! Understood?"

"Yes, Negan, " the mob of people replied, eerily in unison.

"Alright then. Well, without further fucking ado, I present my wife, Lina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me friends, the sexy is coming soon!


	7. Author Note

Hey, friends. Clearly we are coming up on some adult situations. This will be my first time doing that, so If you are interested in being my beta, Email me at unicornninjafanfic@gmail.com and I’ll message you. Only 18+ please I don’t wanna send smut to a minor lol.


	8. Update

Hello friends! Thanks so much for reading! It’s been a while since I’ve updated and I’m so sorry. A lot has been going on personally, but now it’s beginning to clear up. I hope to post several chapters this week. Thank you so much for your loyalty!


End file.
